The Horns mean trouble:part 2
by Beth.H96
Summary: This is the next chapter in the elfen lied them-based story, in this chapter, Sapphire meets the girl from the bathroom at the hospital, things don't go so well and so plans have to be made.


The Horns mean trouble: Part 2

"How the hell is she dangerous?" screamed Sam, he was being cocky and neither of us could understand any of it, "Listen, you don't understand young sir..." before the bulky man could finish his sentence, Sam interrupted him, "No! You don't understand!" He bellowed, furiously, he trod towards the man with his finger pointing to me, "This girl could not be dangerous! Is it because she's different?" the man nodded, whilst other men lifted me to my feet, still holding my shoulders, the man explained why I was dangerous, I overheard slightly," Vectors... Lethal... Horns..." There voices trailed off as I was taken away, "Right, so what we got to do again boss?" asked a small, slightly confused looking man, "Keith! You've asked this like 400 freaking times! We kill the girl and find the rest." He looked straight at me making eye contact; I felt like a tonne of bricks had fallen on me, I froze in my tracks, mumbling to myself, "I'm... I'm going to die?" My eyes stared at the man and his stared right back, blazing with rage and blood lusting, I knew he'd kill me, I knew he would, suddenly, as he walked towards me, I closed my eyes before hearing a scream come from where I could hear the man's footsteps, he stopped in his tracks and I opened my eyes, his torso was torn down the middle, blood pouring from every angle, it gushed out like a tidal wave made for bugs, drowning all the ants and small wildlife lurking in the soil beneath where his torso lay, still and lifeless, behind him stood a girl, the same girl from before, " Did... did you do this?" I asked again with caution, the girl's pale grey eyes staring at me, they weren't baby blue like the innocent little child I'd seen in the bathroom, they were lifeless, like something had sucked the life out of her, "I saved your life? And you're worried about who did it to them? How ungrateful!" She huffed and paced across small stretches of the beach, the man who was talking to Sam was in her sights and I ran straight back to Sam, just for extra protection, I knew what I was now, but not how to control it, then again, I guess my mind can contribute to that.

The girl started taking longer strides, then running, then sprinting towards the man, bloodthirsty she attacked, but with something I couldn't see, Noone could see for that matter, she ripped his arm off, leaving him to bleed to his death, I clutched Sam's hand and dragged him behind me, running away from what I knew I would soon turn out to be, a monster, a monster with a weapon so deadly that even the best of military experts would cower at the sight of me, " Who is she? What is she?" We'd gotten far enough away from the girl as possible to stop and talk, "She's like me, horns, pink hair, the lot, the man was right, I'm too dangerous to be around, Sam I need you to leave, I have no intention of hurting you, but if I do, I won't be able to forgive myself," I teared, knowing that I didn't want to let him go, I'd only known him for 10 minutes and already I was falling in love with him.

"But if they do something to you, then I'll feel guilty for leaving you for their evil clutches," I shook my head, "NO! You have to go, I have to be executed, otherwise I cause too much damage to the world, now I understand why my mother made me wear a cap, I can't risk hurting anyone, maybe I should help them..." Sam looked at me with tears in his eyes, just as if he'd lost a toy that he loved, "What do you mean "Help" them?" he asked with curiosity, I looked in the girl's direction, she wasn't bothering anymore, " She's like me, dangerous, consuming anything in her path, anything that seems alive, they plan on executing all of our kind, which is why, if I can learn to master my lethal weapons of destruction, I can help them to kill them off, I'd never dreamed of killing someone like me, but it just has to be done, I'll help them kill the others off, try not to let it spread, and then when they are all finished, it will be my turn."

Tears still filled his eyes, He grabbed my hands and yanked me into his soft warm arms, clutching me like a soft, cuddly bear he may have had when he was younger," it may have not even been an hour since we met, but I feel like I've known you longer, I don't want to lose you, but if I have to for your benefit and my safety, then I must, I love you, even if we have only just met."

Slowly he bent down to kiss me, but before He could finish the leaning, I heard the thud of footsteps, rapidly pacing towards me, "It's her!" I screamed, "Get out of here Sam!" I pushed him out of the way, and he hid behind a surprisingly large bush of brambles, I don't know how strong she is, or what she's capable of, but I know that she won't leave here without a fight, " So... I help you and you do this! How pathetic of you, maybe I should kill you as well; after all they'll kill you at some point."

"We'll see about that," I braced myself for a fight that I was sure I would lose, but even so, it would only make me stronger, learning her movements was all I need for motivation and to sustain my energy, not letting her slip past me and take me by surprise, NO! I wouldn't let her make any sudden movements; I WOULD win this fight, one way or another, "Make the first move then!" I shouted at her, standing tense on the spot, I felt my feet beginning to shuffle round as though I was circling my prey, ready for the kill, I was a Cheetah, and a much more deadly one at that, I pounced immediately but was taken by surprise by how quickly her vectors stopped me, " You are weak, I am stronger, there is no way you will beat me, not in a million years, first you need to learn how to use your vectors for defence and then for combat, but I guess you won't live that long, will you?" I flung across the sandy beach and far into the water, swimming back, coughing, struggling to breathe, from lack of pure air, I used my vectors and to my surprise, they were a lot longer than what I expected they'd be, I didn't think they'd reach her for a start, but they did, they knocked her off her feet, sweeping sand from beneath her, my eyes turned bright Purple, and I knew that I was developing skills much more quickly than she was getting up, over and over I knocked her down, buying myself time for me to get closer, close enough to use them more lethally, by now blood was dripping slowly out of her mouth, creating a bloody mess over the delicate grains of sand.

"So you're getting stronger?" She mumbled, recovering to her feet, "but let's see if you can defend yourself..." Her vectors shot out rapidly, but I was protected, my vectors blocked all parts of my body, "What type of thing are you?" She screamed in anger, "Your vectors are longer, and you have a bigger quantity of them, how?" I ignored her and turned my back, she tried to strike again considering that I had my back turned to her, with how quick I could see her focus her eyes on the back of my neck, I had the best possible chance to strike at her, I mutilated her arm, creating more of a blooded mess over the sand.

In my own time, after 5 minutes of letting her suffer in fact, I finally put her out of her misery, "little kids who are being disrespectful towards there elders need punishing immediately." I walked towards Sam's little Bramble bush, "sorry you had to witness that." He shook his head and hugged me, "At least you're alright... one down I guess, is anyone counting, or shall I keep score?" I giggled and hugged him back tighter than he was cuddling me, "If you want to keep score you can, there's nothing stopping you, it's not as though I'm not going to let you whip out a notepad and start making a tally chart of how many I've helped track down and Kill." He looked up to the sky in thought, "Actually, that's a pretty good idea, I might do that actually," suddenly from out of Sam's bulging pocket, he whipped a notebook and a pen out, " right so one tracked down, and one deceased, just however many left to go," I smiled and giggled again, holding him close to me, He didn't seem bother that I had blood patches over my shirt, "So, do you want to come with me?" He nodded and shook his notepad at me and smiled back, "so you really are going to keep track of how many people I've tracked down and killed?" He laughed and smiled, "Of course I am, that's the whole point of why I want to come with you," I smirked and looked at him as though he had something else to hide, "sure it's just for counting?" I asked, he blushed slightly then looked at his feet in embarrassment, "I guess there's partially the fact of protecting you, well just being with you that is," I blushed, but the redness in my cheeks didn't fade away, especially after he leaned in to kiss me, He held the back of my neck and kissed me with passion in his eyes, his tender lips pressed onto mine, I was the one who pulled away, I was in shock, I could sense things that I couldn't sense before, like I could sense when that girl was coming, but now I could sense 3 more girls coming, each completely different to me, again there features were all that of what I was, horns, pink hair, LETHAL VECTORS, was I to confront them or just leave them be for a while? Well, I guess I could see if they make the first move, then attack if necessary, no, that wouldn't be right, I should just attack on sight, but there's too many for me to take on, I'll just see, "Hey girls! We got another murderous one of our kind!" said a blonde-headed girl, they circle round me and Sam, trying to close every gap so as there was nowhere for us to run, "What do we do with her? She'll only cause more trouble."

"We'll have to kill her and him, she'll try to kill us off before letting herself die, we can't let that happen," Sighed a brunette, without thinking, I grabbed Sam and used my vectors to pounce off the ground, mid-flight, one of the girl's, the shorter one in fact, used her Vectors to drag me down to the Earth by my feet, in panic, I let go of Sam, he toppled to the ground and hit with a big thud before regaining his legs and attempting to rescue me from the girls, "Sam! Get out of here! You'll only get hurt!" Sam refused and still attempted, the blonde left the other two to take care of me, whilst she dealt with Sam's "bad behaviour" as she liked to say, "You're behaviour is appalling, I thought the neat boys were supposed to be sensible and were expected to do what they were told?" she sighed in disappointment, "I'm disappointed with you Sam, I thought I knew you better, after all I should know you, I'm your cousin," on hearing the word "Cousin" slip from the girl's mouth, I stopped struggling and took as many blows to my stomach as I was given, " Oh Shut It Rosetta, to me your nothing more than a murderer, no where near related!" She gasped with frustration, "You leave her alone now!" I finally managed to carry on struggling, but I had to kill them in the process, which luckily for me was fine, considering they'd obviously murdered people before, I was only putting them out of their shame, Rosetta turned in anger, grabbing me with her vectors and launching me into a thick, stone wall, "You will pay for this!" She shouted with fury, I fought long and hard, but every time she kept coming back, I put up a good fight, but it wasn't enough, she'd beaten me half to death and left with every intention of finishing the job off later, but for now she would let me suffer the pain that she had inflicted on me already.

"Sapphire! I'm sorry about Rosetta." I shook my head and held his hand whilst pulling myself up off the ground, "It's fine, you don't have to be sorry, but even if she is your cousin, she has to..." before I could finish speaking, he'd put his fingers over my lips, "You don't have to say it, I know what you need to do, so you have to do it, it's the only way it'll stop, isn't it?" he asked, I nodded, looking and feeling guilty, he looked at me with curiosity, wondering why I felt the way I did, "It's complicated why I feel the way I do, I just don't like murder, and personally I don't want to kill my own kind, but I feel it's my duty to help others for what WE are, we being my kind."

We walked along the beach, I was trying to figure out an action plan, but it was failing, Sam wouldn't let me think, he was holding my hand, fiddling with my fingers and kissing my neck, I felt awkward, we'd only just met and already this was happening, I do like him, I'll admit, but it's still awkward.

"Carry on thinking up an action plan, ok?" I nodded, I knew exactly what I was going to do, but how was I going to execute it and put it into action, "Right, each one I'm going to try and become friends with, then when they least expect it, I'll strike, killing them off one by one, hopefully one each day, if not more, and tomorrow, I put it into action."

To be continued


End file.
